1. Field
The present disclosure relates to organic light emitting display devices and methods of manufacturing organic light emitting display devices.
2. Related Technology
An organic light emitting display (OLED) device may display desired information such as images, letters and/or characters using a light generated by combining holes provided from an anode with electrons provided from a cathode in an organic layer thereof. The OLED device may ensure a relatively large view angle, rapid response speed, small thickness, low power consumption, etc. Accordingly the OLED device may be certainly expected to become the most prospecting one among the next-generation display devices.
In an OLED device, about 80% of light generated in the organic light emitting layer may be trapped and dissipated in the OLED device, and only about 20% of light may be transmitted out of the device, so that the OLED device may have a relatively low optical efficiency. Accordingly, in order to enhance the optical efficiency of the OLED device, light trapped in the OLED device may need to be further transmitted out of the device. The foregoing discussion is to provide general background information, and does not constitute an admission of prior art.